


Petrichor

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Her body warmed up as she tore across the field, heart pounding, but even over the noise of the game, even with the distraction of the scent of sweat and ripped up grass and the threat of rain in the air, she could still feel Malia.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> written in responst to this prompt: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/129503151074/open-to-prompts-again-omg-id-love-you-forever

“We’re gonna kick ass.”

Kira glanced over at Allison as they trudged out onto the field. She looked fierce and determined and Kira couldn’t help but resonate with the same feeling; she always felt so pumped before a match. Full of energy, riding on the support of the crowd on the bleachers, their loud cheers and excited heartbeats cresting over Kira and getting her all keyed up ready for the game. It was the best kind of adrenaline.

She gripped her crosse, breath misting white in front of her. It was the last match of the season; the other team had kicked their ass last year and Kira was determined not to let tonight be a repeat. After this, they’d be stuck on cross country until Spring, so she going to make sure they won tonight; finish on a high. The crisp chill touched her legs where they were exposed by her shorts and she shivered, eager to start and get her blood pumping to warm up. She searched the stands for the home team, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team (there were technically two teams, one female, one male, but when Kira had mentioned that to Coach, he’d waved a hand dismissively), seeing a few familiar faces and the expectant expressions of proud parents. She caught sight of Lydia and Erica, stood huddled together, their heels digging into the grass and not looking too happy, but they were both here to support Allison.

Finally, she saw Malia and smiled. She was at the bottom of the stands, towards the edge, her arms wrapped around herself and a scowl on her face. A guy to her right jostled her on his way to his seat and she glared, lip curling.

Kira couldn’t help but smile. She knew Malia hated lacrosse. Actually, she kind of hated all sports. Kira had tried to explain the game to her, complete with diagrams to try and get her to understand all the rules, time and time again, but Malia just gazed back with a glazed over expression, and eventually, Kira gave up. It didn’t seem to matter that Malia had no clue what was going on in the game; she always turned up, without fail. Every single match and most practices, she was there to cheer Kira on, the loudest and most eager person on the stands to shout and cheer and whistle for her girlfriend, and it never failed to make Kira feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The stands filled up and Malia sat down, brows drawn together as she edged away from the crowd of people, but when she caught Kira looking at her, her expression melted into that soft, adoring smile and Kira couldn’t help but grin and wave back before she tugged on her helmet and took her position on the field.

As soon as the game started, Kira got lost in it. She loved playing, loved the easy teamwork as she tossed the ball to another player, watched them score a goal, and they celebrated together. Her body warmed up as she tore across the field, heart pounding, but even over the noise of the game, even with the distraction of the scent of sweat and ripped up grass and the threat of rain in the air, she could still feel _Malia_ ; could hear her shouts and encouragements, could catch glimpses of Malia on her feet and cheering for her, and she let it push her, determined to win to see the pride on her girlfriend’s face.

They had their asses kicked. _Badly_. Kira managed to score one goal, edging the home team up to three, but the opposition scored eight altogether. The crowd still cheered for them, but there was an edge of disappointment in all of them as they trampled towards the edge of the field, bodies aching and covered in grass and mud. 

Malia was the first one off the stands, waiting at the edge of the field, and as soon as Kira got close enough and removed her helmet, she beamed and hugged her so tight she lifted the slightly shorter girl off her feet altogether.

“Well done!” She looked so proud.

Kira dropped her helmet and crosse and hugged her back, but gave her a sceptical smile. “We lost, big time.”

“So?” Malia said. “You were still awesome out there.”

Kira laughed. “We sucked!”

She shook her head fiercely. “Did not. They just got lucky. You kicked ass, Kira.”

And even though the team had just lost and Kira had been feeling dejected only a minute ago, she suddenly felt on top of the world. She grinned.

“I kind of did, didn’t I?”

Malia cupped her face, eyes full of a soft kind of awe, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - I'm accepting prompts again, or just come say hello? :)


End file.
